<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make this moment last forever by aelandair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435856">make this moment last forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelandair/pseuds/aelandair'>aelandair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yearning, canonverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelandair/pseuds/aelandair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin accompanies Levi to the orphanage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Amazing AOT Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make this moment last forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day! Here's some very intense yearning!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wear civilian clothes for their visit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin is dressed in a crisp white button-up and black slacks, and he looks unfairly good like this. The black jacket slung around his shoulders is very similar to the one he gave to Levi a few months ago, the one that Levi refuses to give back, because he likes the way it hugs his body, even if it’s too big on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not wearing that jacket now, obviously, is instead dressed in his own clothes, ones that fit him. It’s weird to not wear his uniform, but feels relieving at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I managed to come along today,” Erwin says, sounding genuinely excited as they walk across the field towards the orphanage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad too,” Levi responds, and he doesn’t need to look at Erwin to know there is a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are walking very close to each other, Erwin’s empty right sleeve brushing against Levi’s arm every few steps. He feels very warm, and he isn’t sure if it’s because of Erwin’s proximity or because of the weather; the sun is shining brightly and there isn’t a single cloud in sight. The day is unusually nice for the season. Perfect for a day off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they get closer to the house, and the first children playing in the yard come into view, Levi feels himself relax, the tension draining from his shoulders. It’s not a conscious decision, it just sort of happens. He likes being here, likes seeing the kids and spending time with them. It’s a brief and welcome reprieve from his usually stressful life, one that he greatly treasures. He’s looking forward to finally sharing it with Erwin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the closer they get, the more Erwin tenses up next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi still isn’t looking at him, but he can feel it anyway. Years of proximity have taught him to read Erwin exceptionally well, to notice every change in his behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be nervous,” Levi says, when it becomes clear Erwin isn’t going to be the first one to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Erwin says, but Levi hears the concealed nervousness in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snort, Levi turns to face him, not slowing his steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even try that tough act with me, Erwin. I know you’re nervous. And I’m telling you there’s no need for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Erwin refuses to meet his eyes, before he sighs dejectedly. There’s a hint of redness in his face, and something fretful in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you got me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t elaborate at first, and Levi doesn’t ask him to. Instead, he keeps looking at Erwin, and simply waits until he’s ready to talk again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t spend a lot of time with children,” Erwin finally says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spend time with the trainees all the time,” Levi notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the same. I know how to talk to the trainees. They’re soldiers, and that’s how I treat them, no matter how young they are. These are </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>children, ones you have to entertain. You have to play with them, and show them affection, not give them orders and prepare them for battle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi hums. “And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin glances at the kids running around in the distance, their laughter echoing over the wide field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I’m not good at this? What if I’m not good </span>
  <em>
    <span>with them</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asks, and now he sounds so openly unsure that something inside of Levi’s chest twists painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You worry too much,” he says immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true. Erwin </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>worry too much. But Levi knows that Erwin needs more reassurance. And even though he’s never been particularly good with words, for Erwin, he tries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not… I know you sometimes think that all you’re good for is being Commander, and all that military crap. But you’re not. You’re more than that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Levi looks right into Erwin’s eyes, holding his intent gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a kind man, Erwin. You don’t like to show it, because the world can only see you as hardened and untouchable. But deep down, you’re caring, and compassionate, and gentle. Don’t even try to deny it. I know you, Erwin. And I know you’ll be great with the children. Trust me on this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s face has warmed, the honesty making him flush, and he notices belatedly that they have stopped walking. They’re standing still now, and Levi wants to fidget, wants to look away, but he can’t. Erwin’s face is so open, the smile on his face incredibly soft, and it takes Levi’s breath away, that</span>
  <em>
    <span> he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the one Erwin looks at like this. It feels like a reward he hasn’t earned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust you,” Erwin says, and his voice, too, is warm and gentle. “Thank you, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nods, words stuck in his throat, mouth dry. He feels lightheaded, his heart beating fast in his chest. This moment has become so intimate all of a sudden, and he doesn’t know what to do with that. What he wants more than anything is to kiss Erwin, taste his smile and the spring warmth on his stupid lips. But that’s not something they can have. It hangs in the space between them, unspoken, the mutual understanding of what they feel, and every day Levi wants Erwin more. But, once again, he manages to hold himself back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he mutters, voice embarrassingly rough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Erwin’s face sharpens, and Levi knows that Erwin knows what he’s thinking about, that Erwin noticed how wrecked he sounds. Levi takes a shaky breath, and for just a brief second, allows his eyes to linger on Erwin’s mouth. The action makes them both blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A breeze blows over the field, making the grass rustle and tousling their hair. A blond strand falls over Erwin’s forehead. Levi wants to reach out, brush it back behind his ear, but he doesn’t move. As they look at each other, it feels as if they’re suspended in time, like the world stops turning for a moment. Levi doesn’t want it to end, wants the seconds to stretch on forever, just so he can lose himself in the bright blue of Erwin’s eyes for a moment longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, a child screeches with delight, the sound loud enough to travel over to them, and the spell breaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself, and Erwin lifts his hand to brush his hair back into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Let’s go, then,” Erwin says, straightening his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he holds himself upright, Levi still notices that the tension that had occupied his body earlier is gone. He almost feels proud, and warmth spreads in his chest, because Erwin relaxed and smiling is a rare sight, and one that Levi loves more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk the rest of the way in silence, but it’s a comfortable one. Over the years, they’ve come to know each other good enough that they don’t need words. Levi feels comfortable like this, quietly walking on Erwin’s right side as they share something private and unspoken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the children spot them, the privacy is over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They start shouting, some of them running towards them with big smiles on their faces, and now a different kind of warmth fills Levi. He pretends to be annoyed by the screeching children for a moment, but he knows he’s not being very convincing, and he can’t stop the hint of a smile tugging the corner of his mouth upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin chuckles next to him as the first boy reaches them and throws himself at Levi, clinging to his leg because he can’t reach higher. Before Levi has the chance to pry the boy off of his body, four more children follow, hugging his legs and waist and tugging at his sleeve and talking over each other in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Levi! We missed you!” the first boy shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he has the chance to even respond, the other kids shout in agreement, drowning out all other sounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that guy, Mr Levi?” a girl attached to his arm asks, tilting her head in Erwin’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks over to him, takes in the genuine happiness on Erwin’s face, and his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Erwin Smith. He’s the Commander of the Survey Corps, so you better be nice to him,” Levi explains, trying to sound stern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children look up at Erwin with wide eyes and open mouths, absolutely awed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Erwin greets them, smiling and polite as ever.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so tall?” one boy asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you carry me?” another one asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Stop pestering him. You can walk on your own,” Levi chastises them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is your right arm?” a girl wants to know, ignoring him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowns, ready to tell her to stop, but Erwin only laughs good-naturedly, and gestures to his empty sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Titan bit it off when I was outside the Walls,” he explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids let out fascinated </span>
  <em>
    <span>ooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>s and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>s, and immediately demand to hear the story in full detail. Levi swallows, and he has to look away from Erwin. Just like all the other times people have drawn attention to Erwin’s missing arm, he feels acidic guilt bubble up in his stomach. It’s been months now, but Levi still can’t shake it, can’t shake the feeling that he should have been there, that he could have prevented it. Erwin has told him countless times that there was nothing he could have done, but, well. Not being with him that day is one of the few things in his life Levi regrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he manages to look at Erwin again, their eyes meet for a second, and Erwin smiles at him. Levi tilts his head, lets his face soften. But they can barely share a moment, what with the children excitedly blabbering on about Titans and lost limbs and heroic fights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, there’s barely any room to keep worrying about Erwin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children are a handful, and when they finally manage to herd them back to the orphanage’s yard, there are more brats waiting, all of them wanting to tell Levi what they’ve been up to and wanting to meet the strange new friend Levi has brought along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a mess, but it’s a good mess, and Levi soon finds himself getting lost in it, relaxing into the routine of talking to the kids and playing games with them and consoling them when they stumble and fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loses sight of Erwin after a while, but doesn’t worry about it too much. The children all seem to love him, fascinated by his stories and his height, and Erwin seemed to do just fine the last time Levi caught a glimpse of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a gaggle of children runs around him in the yard, showing him the cartwheels and handstands they’ve learned since the last time he dropped by, Levi almost smiles. Every time he sees these children, sees them being loud and carefree, he can’t help but think of his own childhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, watching them play as the sun shines down on them, makes him wonder. He wonders what his life could have been like, how different it could have been. Where would he be now, if the king had come to the Underground, and picked him off the street, giving him a home and food and clothes in the world above? It’s a strange thought, and he can never quite figure out what it would have been like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But these children, they get to have a chance at a proper life. Some of them are already hardened and weary from their years spent down there, but most of them haven’t been tainted by the darkness yet. Hearing their laughter and seeing their smiles makes Levi’s chest open up, makes him feel hopeful in a way he rarely ever is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, it’s time for the kids to eat, and Levi helps the volunteer caretakers herd them inside and get them washed up. That’s when he meets Erwin again. Levi almost laughs when he sees him; with his usually flawlessly styled hair in disarray, clothes rumpled, a flush spreading across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like they really did a number on you,” Levi remarks as he and Erwin walk inside, momentarily free of children, and, for now, alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin chuckles, and drags his hand through his hair, only messing it up further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re… very enthusiastic. Lovely, too. I’m glad I came along today,” Erwin says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at Levi with a bright smile. It twists Levi’s insides, and he gives a hint of a smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Told ya you’d be good at it,” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin nods, chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right, of course. You usually are,” Erwin says, like it’s nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The compliment makes Levi’s cheeks flush red, and he looks away, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin laughs again, a bit louder this time, and Levi bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He does allow himself to nudge Erwin’s side with his elbow, maybe harder than strictly necessary, enjoying the wheeze Erwin lets out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There isn’t anything else Levi wants to say, nothing he thinks he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>say. So, once again, he lets silence settle over them, revelling in the comfort of Erwin’s presence. The happiness radiating from Erwin is almost tangible, and Levi wants to hold on to it, keep it safe for darker times. Every moment that Erwin can spend being happy is a treasure, and Levi wishes he could keep him that way all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows, of course, that nothing can last forever, especially not happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s going to enjoy it for as long as he can have it, and he’s going to try as hard as he can to give Erwin more moments like this one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet doesn’t last long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children are done with their meals quickly, spurred on by the promise of more games. Before long, they’re restless again, running around inside the dining room, too busy shouting and laughing to clean up their cutlery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi helps the other caretakers clean up. Usually, he would chastise the children, tell them to put away their own things, maybe teach them how to scrub a plate clean, if they don’t know how. But he figures he can let them off today, because it is a sort of special occasion. They’re all still fascinated by Erwin, everyone waiting for a turn to ask him curious questions about the world outside the Walls or trying to climb up his tall body. Levi can’t blame them for their excitement. A part of him, no matter how small, is excited too, about Erwin taking a day off, and Erwin being happy, and sharing this with Erwin, sharing this little place on earth that makes him think that maybe, he, too, has a purpose. That maybe he can be a good person, even after everything he’s done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s absentmindedly cleaning the table with a rag, when a particularly loud delighted screech, followed by Erwin’s deep laughter, makes him look up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room, Erwin has been wrangled to his knees by a small horde of children, and now they’re all trying to climb up his back. A particularly small one is clinging to Erwin’s front, and he’s cradling it protectively. Clearly, the horde isn’t bothering him at all. If anything, he seems to be enjoying the chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi watches them, watches Erwin with his relaxed features and fond smile, and it sort of hits him, then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How different this is. How he’s never really seen Eriwn like this before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he’s seen Erwin relaxed, and he’s seen Erwin smiling. And he’s also seen Erwin interact with young people, with the cadets or soldiers’ siblings or kids. But this, seeing Erwin so utterly carefree, seeing him play with proper little children, military persona completely dropped, every single carefully crafted protective shell fallen away. It's. Well. It’s something entirely different. It’s something Levi isn’t used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it hits him, hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart hurts, suddenly, chest squeezing painfully tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Erwin plays with these little brats that Levi cares for so much, like he was fucking born to do it, makes him a bit dizzy, makes his breath catch in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t help the way his mind wanders, then, his imagination conjuring up images he knows he shouldn’t entertain; pictures of him and Erwin, after the war is over, together and alive and as healthy as they can be, with a house, and a gaggle of children running around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi feels foolish for the thought immediately. This, having a family, having children, isn’t something he ever really considered before. It’s not something he ever really thought he’d want, not something he thought he’d ever get the chance to have, or something he deserves. And really, what’s the point of wishing for something you can’t have? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But recently, he’s been wanting irrational things more and more, small comforts and big miracles. Especially where Erwin is concerned, Levi can never help but want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right now, he wants this so fiercely it hurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants that peaceful, ordinary life so badly all of a sudden. It would suit Erwin well, something simple and civilian, sleeping in every day, laughter lines crinkling his face, skin tanned from days spent in the sun, body tired from hours of games and garden work, instead of being bent over that damned desk of his until late at night, that worried frown almost engraved on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wants nothing more than to stay with Erwin, wants to be by his side as his hair turns grey and then white, skin mottled and wrinkled with age, body frail and worn down by countless years. He can barely even imagine what Erwin would look like in ten or twenty or thirty years, but he wants to find out. He wants to keep Erwin safe. And that want hurts more than anything he’s ever felt before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he knows he can’t have it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because that’s not the kind of world they live in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because they both have obligations, and they’re leaving for Shiganshina soon. That mission is the entire reason why Erwin hasn’t accompanied him to the orphanage before, because between organizing that and installing a new government, Erwin has been spending more time at his desk than in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi can feel it, with frightening, bone deep certainty, that his time with Erwin is running out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wishes so badly that things were different. He wishes they had more time. He wishes he could have this, could have this little life he has only caught glimpses of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if Erwin can feel Levi’s gaze on him, he suddenly looks up from the kid he’d been talking to. There’s a confused look on his face, one that is almost cute, and he turns his head, looking around for a moment, before his eyes find Levi’s across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi swallows, blinks rapidly, ripped from his thoughts, feeling like he’s been caught doing something forbidden. He tries to school his features, takes a deep breath, tries to banish all of these foolish thoughts to the back of his mind, where they belong, buried under everything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Erwin must see something on his face, must see the thoughts written there, the pain, plain as day, because Erwin has always been particularly skilled at reading him. Levi watches as a very sad smile spreads on Erwin’s lips. It looks like his eyes might be glistening, but Levi is too far away to tell for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he knows, then, that Erwin is thinking the same things he’s thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Erwin is thinking about it too, a house and a family and a future together. Something quiet. Something simple. Something peaceful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin wants it too, and Erwin knows, just like Levi does, that it isn’t possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It rips Levi apart, the fact that this is something he can’t give Erwin, that it’s something they both want so desperately and yet can never reach. He would do anything for Erwin, would kill every last Titan on his own, would move fucking mountains if Erwin asked him to. But this, this is something Levi can’t give him. No matter how much he wants to, or tries to. It’s impossible, with the way things are, with the state of the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain of it all, the sheer longing, is something Levi never expected he’d feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never expected that he’d one day find a person he’d be so devoted to, and who would be devoted to him in return. Because despite the fact that they keep circling around each other, despite the fact that they can never come closer, Levi knows that Erwin feels the same way. That Erwin wants what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is a small comfort, at least. That he isn’t alone in his longing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That they’re bound together, even though there’s always something keeping them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It eases the pain, just the slightest bit, to know that he could have this, if things were different. In a different world, in a different life, he could have Erwin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all still hurts terribly, of course. Sometimes, Levi feels like he can’t breathe, and he wants nothing more than to reach out and finally bridge that gap between them, hold onto Erwin for all eternity and let nothing ever take him away. Not being able to have Erwin sometimes feels like being denied air to breathe. It’s a bodily sensation, a tangible pain right at the center of his chest. Levi hates it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the knowledge that he isn’t alone in this makes it better. Just a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he still has some time left, still has days to spend next to Erwin, hours to talk to him and make him laugh, to almost touch but not quite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi takes a deep breath, embarrassed by how shaky it is and glad Erwin is too far away to hear. He returns Erwin’s smile, hopes it can convey everything he can’t say. Erwin tilts his head at him, nods slightly. Slowly, Levi feels the world around him rush back in, the children’s laughter echoing around him. The sound eases some of the pain, makes him relax once more, their presence alone calming in an inexplicable way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi tries to focus on that, tries to focus on the good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he straightens up, and blinks away the dark thought. He finishes wiping down the table, then makes his way over to Erwin and the children, ready to lose himself in games and conversation and small hands holding onto him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunbeams shine through the windows, making dancing dust motes glitter in the air, colouring the entire room golden. And they’re both still here. For now, they’re both happy. Maybe that’s what counts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi being good with kids is the hill I will die on. <br/>If you want to chat about eruri and family feels, or eruri and yearning, or just eruri in general, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/aelandair">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>